


How To Get A Hug From Tony Stark: A Tutorial by Peter Parker

by edibna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, I am so serious, Iron Dad, Sensory Overload, a maybe panic attack, and some cuddles, just some pointless fluff, this is all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibna/pseuds/edibna
Summary: Peter is having a bad day.Scratch that, Peter's head is splitting open, and all he wants to do is go home.Too bad he has his internship.





	How To Get A Hug From Tony Stark: A Tutorial by Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! A little fluffy oneshot for you all. I just love cuddles.

Peter didn’t wake up feeling well, and that was where it all went wrong. 

The moment he woke up, there was a distant, pounding feeling at the base of his skull that told him he was going to have a headache most of the day. Even though he was sure it wouldn’t work, Peter took a few Advil as he was heading out of the apartment for school that day. 

May was already at work, and she would be for awhile. Something had come up, some major project that made her have to work overtime, which was good in the long-run, but not good for Peter in that very moment. 

The moment Peter walked into the subway station, he knew this was not going to be a good day. Everyone was talking to each other loudly, and the sound of the subway cars hurt his head even more. 

Peter put his headphones in to try to calm down. Luckily, he had caught the noise issue early, for he was able to relax on his way to school. His head didn’t stop hurting, and all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, but he was able to somewhat think as he rode into school. 

Peter knew he was going to have to take them out when he got to school, and the very moment he did, everything was too loud. People slamming their lockers, classmates talking, and even the sound of someone zipping up their backpack was too hard for him to try and bear. 

But Peter had to be at school, so he grit his teeth and tried to move on. 

He first started noticing things going downhill when he was talking to Ned before class. Peter began to zone out unintentionally, and focusing on sounds that were far away. He tried to focus on his friend, because he really wanted to hear what Ned had to say, but he just couldn’t think straight. 

Things were slightly better in class, where more people were quiet. But even then, Peter began to notice the slight tapping of a person’s pencil against their desk, or the sound of a cough. 

Everything was starting to blend together. Peter felt dizzy and out of everything. He felt like he couldn’t look at one thing without noticing something else. He felt so completely spaced out, that he knew he was going to lose his mind before the day was over. 

So, when lunch rolled around, Peter found himself running into the bathroom on the third floor, where most people never went during their lunch. He felt himself slide of the floors of the bathroom, holding his head as it pounded painfully. 

The silence in the bathroom helped only slightly, but there were still too many noises around him as he sat there. When it was time for Peter to go back to class, he sighed and got up, not ready to fare more pain. 

As Peter walked to class, his phone buzzed with a reminder for Peter to go to his internship with Mr. Stark that night, right after school. Peter could have cried. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the compound, where everything was loud and annoying to work on stuff with Mr. Stark, no matter how much he liked the man. 

But Peter also knew that if he cancelled, Mr. Stark would be curious, and then he would call May, who needed to focus on her work. It was a bad idea, and Peter knew he was going to have to just go with it. It was not going to be fun, but he was sure he could pull it out of himself if he had to. 

However, by the end of the day, Peter was feeling like absolute shit. Even Ned knew something was up. 

“Hey, Penis Parker!” Flash tried to say, as Peter was leaving. 

“Fuck off, Flash.” Peter said, rudely, his head pounding as he left the school. Luckily, Flash didn’t follow him and Peter was able to walk the block to where Happy was parked by himself with no other interruptions. 

The moment Happy said hello, Peter knew this was going to be a long night. All he wanted to do was to curl up in his bed, and make everything stop for just a few minutes. That was what he needed. 

But of course, this would be the day that there was tons of traffic. Luckily Happy didn’t seem to be in too talkative of a mood, and focused mostly on driving. However, with traffic meant car horns, which caused tears to spring to Peter’s eyes each time he heard them. 

Eventually Happy got frustrated and began cursing at people, which did not help with Peter’s pain in any way. He was near tears as they finally neared the compound, but he wiped at his face, not wanting anyone to know what was going on. 

Everything was feeling numb, and loud, and was too much. So the moment Happy stopped, Peter was out of the car and rushing to Mr. Stark’s lab. He needed to be away from all of the noise of the city and compound. He needed peace and quiet. He needed  _ something.  _

However, Peter had this damn internship to make it through first. All he wanted to do was talk to whatever Mr. Stark wanted to teach him that day, so he could go home. His head was hurting, and he was so tired, but he had to keep going. 

Peter ignored Happy’s yell of, “Kid!” and sped-walked right into the compound. He knew the way to Mr. Stark’s lab by that point, so he followed muscle memory alone to get there. The compound was way too loud as Peter rushed through it. 

When Peter finally got to the lab, he shut the door, but even that was too loud. Peter held his head and slowly sunk to the ground in complete pain. He couldn’t move, or do anything else. 

“Kid?” Mr. Stark yelled, but his voice was too loud. Peter curled into himself and whined, not able to think of much else. “Peter?” Mr. Stark said again, “Peter, are you okay?”

Peter managed to shake his head, but it hurt him to do so. Peter squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to keep himself as calm as possible, but he was in too much pain to listen to himself.  

“Kid, what the hell is going on?” Mr. Stark said. Peter covered his ears and felt his face twist in pain. Peter didn’t know what to do, or what to think. He could only deal with his pain. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Analyze-” 

“No!” Peter barked out, which made pain flow through him again. “No, no.” 

“Peter, what do you need me to do?” 

“Too… bright… loud.” Peter managed to say. 

Mr. Stark didn’t answer for a long moment before he said with a quiet voice, “Sensory overload.” 

Peter nodded, but then put his head between his knees, tears falling from his eyes. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., dim all lights, and mute all the speakers in the lab.” Mr. Stark said. 

The lights slowly dimmed, and the lab was put into complete silence. Peter wasn’t given immediate relief like he wanted, because his head still pounded through the darkness. However, Peter could feel some of his awareness coming back to him, though he was still in pain. 

Peter could tell Mr. Stark was kneeling on the ground in front of him, and Peter wished he could lean on the older man. He had never felt quite this bad, but whenever something sort of similar happened like this in the past, he could hug May or Ned and he could feel better, but Peter had never hugged Mr. Stark, therefore he wasn’t sure if he could. 

“Kid, are you okay?” Tony asked, his voice soft. 

“No.” Peter said, “But I’m getting better. Thanks, Mr. Stark.” 

“You still sound like you’re in pain, kid.” Mr. Stark said, and he put a heavy hand on Peter’s shoulder which made Peter jump slightly. “Oh shit,” Mr. Stark added, “Kid, I didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s okay.” Peter said, softly. 

Mr. Stark removed his hand from Peter’s shoulder, which made him a little sad. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“I …” Peter was so tired that he didn’t have his usual filter, so he said, “It’s dumb ... But Mr Stark, can I hug you?” 

Peter could see Mr. Stark freeze. He knew that a part of him should be embarrassed for what he had asked. Normal Peter certainly would be, but this Peter, sick and tired Peter, wasn’t feeling much of anything. 

“I … sure, kid, but I’m not that good of a hugger.” Mr. Stark said. Peter didn’t care about the last part, but moved forward to where he was leaning on Mr. Stark’s chest. The older man smelled of motor oil and body wash, but his shirt was soft, and that helped Peter focus on something. 

Mr. Stark was tense, but didn’t tell Peter to move, which he was grateful for. Peter leaned more of his weight on his mentor, and Mr. Stark seemed to force himself to relax. 

“Kid, uh,” Mr. Stark said, after a long moment. “Are you planning on moving?” 

Peter was just finding some relief, but he sighed. Of course Mr. Stark wouldn’t want to continue letting Peter hug him. Peter felt frustration bubble within him, which made him feel guilty, which all came out in a loud sigh. 

“I wasn’t saying you have to get up, kid.” Mr. Stark said. “The floor is just uncomfortable. I have a couch down here if you want to move there.” 

Peter nodded, and moved away from Mr. Stark. He knew his mentor was trying to be nice about not wanting to hug Peter, so he resigned himself to laying on the couch Mr. Stark was offering him instead of anything else. He could be fine with that, right?

Peter slowly got up and followed his mentor over to a comfy looking couch on the corner of the room. Peter sat down, and was shocked when Mr. Stark sat right next to him. The older man wordlessly pulled Peter back into the hug they had been in, and Peter almost cried in relief. 

Head still pounding, Peter shamelessly curled into the person next to him. There was a far away part of him that told him to be embarrassed, but his head hurt too much for that, so he didn’t let it happen. Mr. Stark seemed content to let him. 

Eventually, Mr. Stark seemed to fully relax. He laid down to where Peter was still leaning against him. The silence, coupled with the physical contact helped Peter calm down. His headache was even finally stopping as Peter fully relaxed. 

Mr. Stark rubbed comforting circles in Peter’s back until he felt himself drifting to sleep. It was something Peter accepted gratefully considering his day. 

When Peter woke up the next morning, still curled into his mentor’s chest and fully rested, he wondered if he needed to feel embarrassed, but there was a wide smile on Mr. Stark’s face that told him he had no need to be. 

Peter would say they were at a hugging level after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Also, my tumblr is [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
